wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darkmoon Faire (old)
=Introduction= thumb|The Darkmoon Faire A gathering of the exotic from around the world and beyond, Silas Darkmoon has brought together the Darkmoon Faire as a celebration of the wondrous and mysterious found in Azeroth. While the Faire spends most of its time in parts unknown, they do stop from time to time in Mulgore and Elwynn Forest. When the faire is on its way, barkers will stop by Orgrimmar and Ironforge to announce its arrival. For reliable, updated info, see http://www.goblinworkshop.com/darkmoon-faire.html =Description= The Darkmoon Faire is an event that appears in the game (starting in version 1.6). Starting on the first Friday of each month, the Faire sets up in a field in Elwynn Forest (south of Goldshire) or Mulgore. Setup takes the carnies three days, and the Faire officially starts early that Monday. Once it is complete, the Faire will remain there for one week. The following month it will appear in the opposite location. Heralds in Ironforge and Orgrimmar will announce the arrival of the Faire. The Faire itself is neutral and can be visited by players of either faction regardless of which location it is at. However on a PvP server, while it is in the other faction's area you will be flagged PvP-enabled, so be cautious. Enemy players will be able to attack you anytime, if you are PvP-enabled. * Many exotic vendors travel with Silas Darkmoon, offering adventurers hard-to-find items from the far corners of Azeroth. * Players can earn tickets by gathering trade goods for Darkmoon Faire's vendors, which can then be turned in for items and special equipment. * Strange sets of cards have been broken up and scattered across Azeroth. Players who are lucky enough to collect a complete set of these cards can turn them in at the faire to receive epic items. * Cheap booze. (The Darkmoon Faire is inspired by the real-world Renaissance Faires.) See also: * Darkmoon Cards * Darkmoon Faire Guide (Goblin Workshop) * Darkmoon Faire: Epics and Cards post in the General Discussion forum. * Darkmoon Faire Guide at Book of Warcraft = Vendors and other NPCs = The faire has some vendors and some special NPCs. Vendors * Silas Darkmoon (a fancifully dressed gnome), proprietor * Gelvas Grimegate * Sayge (see Sayge's Fortunes) . . . = About Darkmoon Faire Tickets = You can earn Darkmoon Faire Tickets by doing repeatable quests (see table below). When you have enough tickets, they can be turned in for rewards! (see "rewards", below). You can earn tickets by turning in animal parts and some tradeskill goods. These are repeatable quests, but as your faction with Darkmoon Faire increases, you are no longer able to turn in the lesser ones. *Tickets ARE soulbound -- you cannot trade them. *There are no turn in quests for enchanting, alchemy, herbalism, or tailoring. *Unless you are of the stated professions that can hand in crafted items, you CANNOT hand them in. Rewards There are two epic necklaces, and a handful of lesser rewards that you can earn. For example: 5 Tickets *Darkmoon Flower *Minor Darkmoon Prize *Sample Prize: ** Shimmering Trousers of the Owl (http://www.thottbot.com/?i=5873) 10 Tickets *Last Months Mutton (?) *One-Hand Mace (?) 12 Tickets * Lesser Darkmoon Prize * Requires Level 30 :"Guaranteed to contain an item of value!" * Sample prize: ** Large Knapsack (http://www.thottbot.com/?i=8045) ** I've gotten two 33rd level Uncommon quality items with my 36th level rogue from a Lesser Darkmoon Prize, so the prize may vary by character level. -- Fandyllic 40 Tickets * Greater Darkmoon Prize * Requires Level 45 :"Guaranteed to contain an item of value!" *Sample Prize: ** Level 50 Cape ** Traveler's Backpack 50 Tickets * Darkmoon Storage Box (http://www.thottbot.com/?i=43507) * 14-slot container (bag) 1200 Tickets *Orb of the Darkmoon ?? *Amulet of the Darkmoon ---- For the full list of Rewards (Prizes), see Thottbot or Goblin Workshop. ---- = About Darkmoon Cards = There are 4 decks: Warlords, Beasts, Elementals and Portals. When all 8 cards for each deck are collected, they form a complete deck, which may be returned to The Darkmoon Faire for an epic trinket. * Warlords Deck --> Darkmoon Card: Heroism - Equip: Sometimes heals bearer of 120 to 180 damage when damaging an enemy in melee. * Beasts Deck --> Darkmoon Card: Blue Dragon - Equip: 2% chance on a successful spellcast to allow 100% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting for 15 sec. * Elementals Deck --> Darkmoon Card: Maelstrom - Equip: Chance to strike your melee target with lightning for 200 to 300 Nature damage. * Portals Deck --> Darkmoon Card: Twisting Nether - Gives the wearer a 10% chance of being able to resurrect with 20% health and mana. All Trinkets require level 60 and bind on pickup. The cards themselves drop from high level NPCs of different zones. If you're looking for a specific card, I suggest looking it up on Thottbot or in your local Auction House. While most cards can drop off any NPC in certain areas, the Aces only drop from specific boss NPCs: * Ace of Warlords - King Gordok, Dire Maul North * Ace of Beasts - The Beast, Upper Blackrock Spire * Ace of Portals - Darkmaster Gandling, Scholomance * Ace of Elementals - Various Elemental Bosses: Lord Incendius, BRD; Hydrospawn, Dire Maul West; The Windreaver, Sithilus; Baron Charr, Un'Goro Crater; Princess Tempestria, Winterspring; Avalancion, Azshara = Darkmoon Buffs = Darkmoon Faire Buff List for the fortune seeking guy Sayge 1.1 +10% Damage 1st: Slay the Man 2nd: Execute your friend painfully 1.2 +10% Magical Resist 1st: Slay the Man 2nd: Exectue your friend painlessly 1.3 +10% Armor 1st: Slay the Man 2nd: Let your frined go 2.1 +10% Spirit 1st: Turn him over to liege 2nd: Confront the diplomat 2.2 +10% Int 1st: Turn him over to liege 2nd: Show not so quiet defiance 2.3 +10% Magical Resistance 1st: Turn him over to leige 2nd: Remain quiet 3.1 +10% Stamina 1st: Confiscate the corn 2nd: Speak against your brother openly 3.2 +10% Strength 1st: Confiscate the corn 2nd: Help your brother in 3.3 +10% Agility 1st: Confiscate the Corn 2nd: Keep your brother out without letting him know. 4.1 +10% Int 1st: Let him go and have the corn 2nd: Take credit, keep gold. 4.2 +10% Spirit 1st: Let him go and have the corn 2nd: Take credit, Share the gold. 4.3 +10% Armor 1st: Let him go and have the corn: 2nd: Let the knight take credit =Tips and Links= *Are you an Night Elf that would like to see the Faire, but you have no idea where Elwynn Forest is, let alone how to get there? See "Travel from Darnassus to Ironforge or Stormwind" on the Travel Guide page! (or here) * *Note: Due to a typo on Goblin Workshop, most pages on the internet refer to the first blacksmithing turn-in as "Coarse Weight Stone".... * **Note also that there are no Wolves in the Badlands unless one comes along with a Hunter but the Coyotes of various types drop the tails. Category:Events Category:Faction